


submissive

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Paul's submissive for John. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 200 Words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463257
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	submissive

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Paul moaned, hands twisted into the sheet below him as he presented his stretched, lubed hole for John, thighs spread wide open. 

John had a smirk on his lips as he sat himself between the younger's legs, holding them apart with his rough hands as he thrusted straight inside of him, no warning or  anything . 

"Such a pretty slut, princess," John dug his fingernails into Paul's skin, relishing in the hiss that escaped his lips at the action, "You love this, don't you? Getting fucked roughly by a ted."

Paul nodded with a moan, instantly moving down against John's cock desperately, chasing his own pleasure and providing the older man's. 

The room soon filled with loud noises from Paul and quieter ones from John, and the sound of skin slapping skin was prominent, too, panting also present from both of them. 

"You're my slut, all spread out and taking my cock so  well , huh?" The older's voice was strong and domineering, a contrast to Paul's slutty, submissive nature; because everyone knows he was a  whore. 

"Y-yes, John, your slut, please, harder-" 

John complied instantly, driving his hard cock into Paul harshly over and over, making the younger go completely mad, lewd expressions surfacing on his gorgeous, feminine face. 

The older then grabbed onto Paul's hands and held his wrists above his head, noticing one of them inching towards his own cock, lust swirling in his eyes at the sight of Paul below him. 

"You touch yourself, you get punished, princess."


End file.
